I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of rotating and lighting decorative ornaments.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Ornaments have been made to be rotative as described in relation to U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,608 granted to Morrison. But that has left the ornaments less attractive than though they were lighted. Providing such small and light items as Christmas tree ornaments and other types of miniature ornaments with both rotating and lighting means, however, requires further innovation not taught in the Morrison patent. Further, the Morrison patent was limited to use in a predetermined plurality of lamp sockets in a Christmas tree light cord.